A fundus imaging apparatus (an optical coherence tomography device) uses the technique of optical coherence tomography (OCT) to obtain tomographic images of an ophthalmic fundus. The obtained tomographic images are used to determine the condition of an eye to be examined (see the Patent Document 1).
A perimeter is an apparatus used for a subjective measurement of a patient's visual field, wherein the visual field is measured by confirming whether the examined patient can visually recognize a target set for examination (see the Patent Document 2).
An apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 3 is capable of capturing color images of a fundus, wherein an examiner projects a target on an affected site of a subject's eye while watching the color images of the fundus to check the subject's visual field. A problem of the apparatus is complexity in use because the visual field has to be examined depending on the shape or size of the affected site (fundus abnormality).